This invention relates to a color television camera provided with a bias light projector.
The light receiving surfaces of image pick-up tubes commonly used with television cameras are formed of photoconductive substances such as PbO, As.sub.2 Se.sub.3, CdSe or the like. When a moving object of a low luminosity is to be photographed by a television camera, especially by a color television camera, using such image pick-up tubes made of the abovementioned photoconductive substances, there occurs such a phenomenon that the outline of the image of the object to be displayed on the image display screen of the television receiver becomes blurred, or the image moves while it is depicting a trail. To eliminate such a disagreeable phenomenon, it has been practised to illuminate the light receiving surfaces of the image pick-up tubes with a uniform auxiliary light of low luminosity. Such auxiliary illuminating light is called the bias light.